goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas T. Ratchet Kidnaps Angelica Pickles and Melts Her Down for Upgrades and Meat and Gets Grounded
Phineas T. Ratchet was feeling sorry for the Rugrats particularly Tommy Pickles. Ratchet: Ratchet, I feel sorry for all of you that Angelica Pickles picks on you. (to Tommy) Especially you Tommy. Tommy: That Angelica is nothing but a nuisance. Chuckie: She's a very mean girl, and she's a selfish brat! Phil: She's a pain in the butt! Lil: I agree with Phil! That jerk has gone too far. Tommy: Can you get rid of Angelica for us and teach her a lesson? Ratchet: Sure, I can help you all! Tommy: Thanks Ratchet! Then Ratchet went off to find Angelica Pickles, and then he confronted Angelica Pickles. Ratchet: Angelica Pickles! Angelica: (angrily) What do you want for me now, scrap-brain! Ratchet: I'm going to kidnap you and send you to my house to melt you down for next season's upgrades and meat for picking on the Rugrats particularly Tommy Pickles. Angelica: NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Don't do that! Don't kidnap me! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ratchet: Too bad! I'm going to take you to my house right now! Ratchet picked up Angelica, and carried her around the town. Angelica was kicking and screaming. Angelica: RATCHET, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Ratchet: No, I won't let you go! This time, you've gone too far! You have bullied the Rugrats particularly Tommy for the last time! Now it's time to your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Then Ratchet arrived back in the Chop Shop, and he placed Angelica on the conveyer belt. Ratchet: Now stay on the conveyer belt, you stupid brat! Time to die, Angelica! Then Angelica was conveyed towards the Choppers. Ratchet: Choppers! Chop her! Shred her to pieces! Choppers including Forge: Yes sir! Angelica: (in Kidaroo voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO! The Choppers began to shred Angelica to pieces. Angelica: (in Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Then Angelica was in pieces, and then all the remains of Angelica were conveyed towards the furnace and went inside it. The remains of Angelica were melted down... INTO UPGRADES AND MEAT! Then some upgrades and meat products including steak were conveyed out of the processing tube, and Ratchet looked at some meat products. Then Ratchet cheered. Ratchet: Yay! Angelica is dead for good! Now me and everyone can get upgrades to make more stuff! Now everyone can eat meat! Now I will tell Rugrats the good news. Then Ratchet went back to the Rugrats and he told them the news. Ratchet: Rugrats, I got rid of Angelica for you, so she won't bully you ever again. Tommy: Thank you so much for helping us! Chuckie: You're our hero! Phil: Now we can live in peace! Dil: Yeah! No more Angelica Pickles ever again! Rugrats: Hahahahahahahahaha! Ratchet: You're welcome, Rugrats! Just then, he heard someone screaming to him. Drew's voice: PHINEAS T. RATCHET! Ratchet: Huh? Drew Pickles and Charlotte Pickles ran over to Ratchet. Ratchet: (gasps) Oh! Hello, Drew Pickles. Drew: Ratchet! What's the idea of kidnapping our precious daughter Angelica and taking her to your house to melt her down for upgrades and meat? Charlotte: We heard that you're going to do that? Drew: What did someone tell you about kidnapping our daughter?! Ratchet: (innocently) Mmm... Charlotte: (pointing his finger at her) Didn't someone tell you not to do that to our daughter?! Drew: Didn't someone specifically explain to you about melting someone down for upgrades and meat'' ''is a very bad thing??!! Ratchet: (grinning) Yes, sir. I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again. I promise! Charlotte: Ratchet, it's not going to work this time! Ratchet: (sighing) OK... I'm really, really sorry, Charlotte. I promise, I'll never, ever... Drew and Charlotte weren't listening and they were furious. Drew: You're not being sincere, robot boy! Ratchet: Huh? Drew: This time, you're in deep trouble! Charlotte: Yeah, you heard us! Deep trouble! Drew: For melting our daughter down for upgrades and meat! Ratchet: Drew and Charlotte, you're silly. I can't be in trouble— Angelica is a jerk, a bully, a geek, a butthole and an obnoxious dud. Drew and Charlotte thought to themmselves for a moment, but they were ready to put the foot down. Drew: We're taking you to your parents right now! Then Drew and Charlotte went Ratchet home in disgrace, who was crying. Back in the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket was dismayed. Madame Gasket: Oh no! Please don't me Ratchet caused trouble! Madame Gasket was horrified as Eric explained to her about her son's bad behavior. Drew: Ratchet did cause trouble. Charlotte: He kidnapped our precious daughter Angelica and sent her here to melt her down for upgrades and meat. Drew: Now we lost our daughter since she was turned into upgrades and meat. Madame Gasket got very angry at Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Ratchet, how dare you melt Angelica Pickles down for meat and upgrades?! What has gotten into you? Ratchet: But mom, that was the only way to teach Angelica Pickles a lesson for bullying the Rugrats particularly Tommy, so that's why I kidnapped her and brought her here to melt her down for upgrades and meat. Madame Gasket: I don't care! You still have no right to kidnap Angelica and melt her down for upgrades and meat! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until you watched repeated episodes of Rugrats featuring Angelica Pickles! Go to your room and stay there and think about what you done! Drew: Not to worry, sir. I'll send your son up to his room. Then Drew sent Ratchet up to his room. Drew got his nerves up to punish Ratchet and he was opening the door and putting Ratchet in his room. Drew: And you're going to stay in your room, you naughty robot!! Ratchet: But, sir! Angelica is nothing but a pain in the a-! Drew: (Cutting him off) You're going to stay in your room and think about what you done to my poor precious daughter!! ( Drew quickly turned around and slammed the door leaving Ratchet crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Then Drew went down the stairs happily. Drew: Well, I finally did it. I actually did it, sir. I disciplined your son. Madame Gasket: Man! Ratchet is such a naughty boy! Charlotte: I know right? I agree. Come on, Drew. Let's go home now. Then Drew and Charlotte left the Chop Shop. CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Paul as Tommy Pickles Brian as Chuckie Finster Young Guy as Phil DeVille Kayla as Lillian DeVille Emma as Angelica Pickles Young Guy as Forge Eric as Chopper and Drew Pickles Paul as Chopper Dave as Chopper Brian as Chopper Kendra as Charlotte Pickles Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff